Lucius Menes
Lucius Menes, most known as Lucius is an Elder/Hybrid, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Lucius is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has six siblings: four brothers named Alexander, Jason, Seti and Geb, and a two sisters named Zoe and Sophia. History Lucius was a soldier and served in the Pharoahs army. He attacked a small village and slaughted innocent people, a powerful witch used the full moon and blood of a wolf to curse Lucius and his men. Every full moon him and his soldiers will turn into wolfs and suffer terrible pain for their crimes. Lucius was turned immortal by his father and in doing so he was now a Hybrid, which allowed Lucius to stop transforming every full moon. Powers and Abilities Vampire/Elder Powers *'Super Strength' - Elders are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-elder hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Elders are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-elder hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Elders have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Elders possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - ELders can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Compulsion' - Elder can compel the minds of most creatures: humans, vampires, werewolves and non-Elder hybrids. *'Immortality' - Elders have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy': Elders can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Elders is able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': Elders can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. Hybrid Powers *'Shapeshifting' - Lucius can transform into a werewolf. When in this form, Lucius's abilities dramatically increase. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite which is fatal to vampires, bites from hybrids take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Blood Cure' - Lucius’s blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Lucius has complete control of his transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie detection' - Lucius can detect if someones lying. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Elder, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Elder will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Category:Vampire